kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Azure Dragon
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Yusuke tries to decipher the meaning behind his new "blue" form, while Sakurako's continued research makes new discoveries regarding his secrets and how to use them. Plot As Zu-Badzu-Ba moves to finish Yusuke off, Ichijo and Sugita arrive at the scene. Ichijo attempts to shoot Zu-Badzu-Ba, but due to Yusuke being in between the two, is unable to. Smoke from a nearby factory causes Zu-Badzu-Ba to flee. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 8:30 p.m. Sakurako is in her lab, and receives a call from Ichijo, who tells her that Kuuga turned blue, and asks her if the ancient texts describe anything of that nature. He then tells her that Yusuke was badly injured, and is in the hospital. Kantou University Hospital, 9:15 p.m. Sakurako rushes to the hospital, and finds Yusuke, who appears to be fine. He apologizes for making her come down to the hospital, tells her that Ichijo should be able to drive her back, and leaves. Ichijo and Tsubaki then find her, and ask where Yusuke is as he drives off. Tsubaki says that the bruising he sustained would have killed any normal human, and says that even if his body protected him, it would normally take a full month to recover from his injuries. Yusuke is then seen groaning as he clutches his chest, but overcomes the pain in order to continue driving. Ichijo apologizes, and tells Sakurako that the situation played out exactly as she had feared. After a moment of silence, Ichijo says that Yusuke is similar to him, and because of that he knows that Yusuke can’t be stopped, even if Ichijo wanted to stop him, and offers to give Sakurako a ride back, but she refuses. Zu-Badzu-Ba rendezvouses with the other Gurongi, and brags that he has already killed 40 people, and that he will be able to kill the remaining 41 easily. Suginami District, 6:48 a.m. Ichijo arrives at the scene of the battle the day before, and ponders what caused Zu-Badzu-Ba to flee. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 7:02 a.m. Sakurako arrives outside the restaurant, and looks solemnly at the window that Yusuke typically uses to climb in. Inside, Tamasaburo receives a call from Ichijo, and tells him that no matter what he did, he’s unable unable to wake up Yusuke, who is sleeping upstairs. Ichijo tells him to let Yusuke rest before hanging up. Ichijo then gets a call from Tsubaki, who says that Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 8:45 a.m. Minori notices Sakurako outside, and invites her into the nursery. When she hears Sakurako’s story, she says that as long as he’ll be able to stand by himself, he’ll be fine. When Sakurako asks Minori how she feels about the situation, she says that he normally tries to understand the other person instead of running into danger, and that Yusuke is normally able to accomplish anything that he believe he could do. She then asks if her brother is causing Sakurako and trouble, and she replies that it’s the opposite-that she’s been running away, and now knows that she needs to help him. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 9:56 a.m. Upon studying the data, the investigations team has concluded that there are several key underlying factors in all the cases involving Zu-Badzu-Ba: that the victims were bleeding, which requires a large external force to be applied, and that the incidents do not take place where smoke from the near factory is blowing. The police plans to predict where the Gurongi will strike next based on smoke simulation data. After all the other members of the team leave, Sadao calls Ichijo over to tell him that they’ve received a high-powered rifle, and tells Ichijo to take it with him. Meanwhile, Yusuke has awakened and is pondering how he should defeat Zu-Badzu-Ba if he knows that he can’t win with either Mighty or Dragon form. Tamasaburo then comes in and gives advice that many things are situational. Sakurako arrives at her research lab, and begins deciphering the runes. As Yusuke sweeps outside the Pore Pore, he hears reports of Zu-Badzu-Ba over the police scanner, and heads to the scene. Sakurako, who has finished deciphering the text, hears the news of the attack on the radio, and attempts to call Ichijo, who is battling Zu-Badzu-Ba. Due to the situation, he is unable to answer the phone, and Zu-Badzu-Ba shoves his head through the police car’s window before rolling the car onto him. Sakurako runs out when she hears the coordinates of the Unidentified Lifeform in order to relay the news to Yusuke, who has just arrived where Zu-Badzu-Ba is. He chases the Gurongi to a secluded location and unintentionally transforms into Dragon Form instead of Mighty Form. He struggles while fighting Zu-Badzu-Ba, until Sakurako arrives (via crashing her motorcycle after speeding past a police barricade) and tells him that the spirit of water fights with a long object. Yusuke then picks up a beam, which turns into a staff, and uses it to land the finishing blow as Ichijo, who had just escaped being pinned by the police car, arrives. Once he does, he asks Sakurako if she is okay, and she smiles and responds with a thumbs up. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Dragon Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 4, . *Following Dragon Form's debut in the previous episode, this episode features the first appearance of its weapon, the Dragon Rod, and the first use of its finisher, Splash Dragon. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 2, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes